Jet-Set Hooligans
Vorkommen: HiSec/LowSecthumb|Serpentis Logo Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Jet-Set Hooligans ist eine Eskalation; sie kann in dem Serpentis Watch Komplex ausgelöst werden. Eskalation Teil 1 Beschreibung: As the dust disperses, you receive a transmission from someone claiming to have had some rather intimite relations with your sister and that he is waiting for you a few jumps away, to see what you are going to do about it. Despite the fact that you have no sister that you know of and the guy sounds like he has been drinking more than just Quafe, you feel a certain temptation to go and see what this is all about. '' Man landet an einem neu errichteten Beschleunigungstor. '''Gegner' *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector/Safeguard) *1 Faction Frigate (Shadow Serpentis Defender/Safeguard) - Eskalation Trigger Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man auf 4 Frigates (Serpentis Madcat), die gerade am davonwarpen sind. Serpentis Madcat: Well look at what we have here boys, looks like a garbage hauler. I wonder what nincompoop decided to send him out here through our turf. Maybe his mother? Ha ha. Serpentis Madcat: I've had enough fun with this freak, I doubt he has anything worth looting. Lets roll boys! Eskalation Teil 2 Beschreibung: These seem to be just some punks on drugs looking for trouble rather than bloodthirsty pirates. In any case, your instruments have an easy lock on their destination. Man landet wieder an einem neu errichtetem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain) *1-2 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Protector) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Protector/Watchman) - damp *1 Faction Frigate (Shadow Serpentis Protector/Safeguard) -'' Eskalation Trigger'' Popup(Expeditions Ende): It seems like you have the choices of staying here and getting murdered by the Angel babysitters, or getting the heck out while you still have time. In any case, the darn brats seem to have used the cover well and disappeared. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man auf 4 Frigates (Serpentis Madcat), die gerade am davonwarpen sind. Eine davon bleibt zurück, da ihr Warpantrieb defekt ist. Serpentis Madcat: That weirdo's still chasing us? I've got better things to do than deal with scoundrels like that. Let's get moving. Serpentis Madcat: Wait, guys! My warp-drive seems to have malfunctioned! I'm stuck. Drat! Wenn man den zurückgebliebenen Serpentis Madcat (Serpents Prankster) attackiert, erscheinen die Aufpasser. Diese vier Wellen sind optional, also nur für diejenigen, die etwas Munition verschiessen wollen. Erste Welle Meldung: This ship is under the protection of the Guardian Angels, leave immediately or face the consequences. *4 Battlecruiser - Guardian Angel Battle Sergeant/Warmonger (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *2 Cruiser - Guardian Angel Harpoon (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *2 Elite Frigates - Guardian Angel Lieutnant (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) ''- damp'' *2 Destroyer - Guardian Angel Infiltrator (Corelior Cannoneer/Sentinel) Zweite Welle - jede Gegenergruppe triggert exakt denselben Backup *4 Battlecruiser - Guardian Angel Battle Sergeant/Warmonger (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) - Trigger *2 Cruiser - Guardian Angel Harpoon (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *2 Elite Frigates - Guardian Angel Lieutnant (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) ''- damp'' *2 Destroyer - Guardian Angel Infiltrator (Corelior Cannoneer/Sentinel) Dritte Welle Meldung: Just before the Battle Sergeant was destroyed, he managed to call for backup. *7 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader) *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Scout/Spy) ''- web/scramble'' *4 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel/Trooper) Vierte Welle Meldung: The Battle Sergeant has called for more backup! This time they mean business! *10 Battleships - Guardian Angel Obliterator (COSMOS Gallente Commodore) *10 Battlecruiser - Guardian Angel Harpoon (COSMOS Gallente Captain) *10 Elite Frigates - Guardian Angel Lieutnant (COSMOS Gallente Elite Frigate) ''- web/scramble'' *5 Elite Frigates - Guardian Angel Elite (Temko Interceptor) - bleiben passiv Eskalation Teil 3 Beschreibung: It seems like you have the choices of staying here and getting murdered by the Angel babysitters, or you could try to jet out and see if the lock you have on the rest of the brats is any good... Man landet wieder an einem neu errichteten Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *4 Elite Cruiser (Gorelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Sentinel) *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Platoon Leader) *1 Faction Destroyer (Shadow Serpentis Soldier) -'' Eskalation Trigger'' Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man auf 4 Frigates die gerade am davonwarpen sind. Es bleiben eine Gruppe Gegner zurück (wie schon in Eskalationsstufe 2), die sofort das Feuer eröffnen. Zerstörte Schiffe werden ersetzt oder spawnen Ersatz für sich nach - diese erscheinen auch direkt neben dem Warp-In. Die vierte Welle ist auch hier sehr massiv. Auch hier gilt: diese vier Wellen sind optional, also nur für diejenigen, die etwas Munition verschiessen wollen. Erste Welle Meldung: Serpentis Madcat: That's it fool. My patience has worn thin. Guardians, destroy these pests once and for all. That's an order! Guardian Angel Battle Sergeant: With pleasure. *4 Battlecruiser - Guardian Angel Battle Sergeant/Warmonger (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *2 Cruiser - Guardian Angel Harpoon (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *2 Elite Frigates - Guardian Angel Lieutnant (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp *2 Destroyer - Guardian Angel Infiltrator (Corelior Cannoneer/Sentinel) Zweite Welle - jede Gegenergruppe triggert exakt denselben Backup *4 Battlecruiser - Guardian Angel Battle Sergeant/Warmonger (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) - Trigger *2 Cruiser - Guardian Angel Harpoon (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *2 Elite Frigates - Guardian Angel Lieutnant (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp *2 Destroyer - Guardian Angel Infiltrator (Corelior Cannoneer/Sentinel) Dritte Welle Meldung: Just before the Battle Sergeant was destroyed, he managed to call for backup. *7 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/High Captain/Platoon Leader) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Initiate/Scout/Spy) ''- web/scramble'' *3-4 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel/Trooper) Vierte Welle Meldung: The Battle Sergeant has called for more backup! This time they mean business! *10 Battleships - Guardian Angel Obliterator (COSMOS Gallente Commodore) *10 Battlecruiser - Guardian Angel Harpoon (COSMOS Gallente Captain) *10 Elite Frigates - Guardian Angel Lieutnant (COSMOS Gallente Elite Frigate) ''- web/scramble'' *5 Elite Frigates - Guardian Angel Elite (Temko Interceptor) - bleiben passiv Eskalation Teil 4 thumb|Jet-Set Hooligans 4Beschreibungstext: Finally! Your navigation panel proudly flashes a suggested destination for the Serpentis brats. '' Dieser Teil der Eskalation befindet sich normalerweise im LowSec, einige Sprünge von Teil 3 entfernt. Mann landet in einer Wolke mit drei Strukturen (Joint Harvesting Plantation) und einem Container (Madcat's Stash) , umgeben von einem Asteroiden feld mit allen high Erze in grosser anzahl. '''Erste Welle' Meldung: Serpentis Madcat: That's it! You have the audacity to enter the proximity of our Pleasure Resorts! I can't lose face in front of the girls inside ... I mean I can't let you get away with that! ... Prepare to die, pest. Your computers pick up distress signals being sent from somewhere in the area. Perhaps this indicates that more enemy ships may be incoming soon. Whatever you're after here, you should probably make haste before you are overwhelmed *5 Tower Sentry Serpentis II *5 Battlecruiser - Guardian Angel Battle Sergeant (Corelatis-Squad Leader/Platoon Leader) - Beschuss triggert Welle 2 *5 Elite Figates - Guardian Angel Lieutnant (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector) *5 Destroyer - Guardian Angel Infiltrator (Corelatis Cannoneer/Sentinel) *3 Elite Frigates - Serpentis Madcat (Serpentis Prankster) - damp Zweite Welle Meldung: As soon as he is attacked, the Guardian Angel Battle Sergeant starts calling for backup! Serpentis backup has arrived! Serpentis backup has arrived! *6 Battlecruiser - Guardian Angel Warmonger (Corelatis Wing Leader) *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Platoon Leader) *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp *2 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Defender) *5 Destroyer (Corelatis Cannoneer/Infantry) Die 'Serpentis Madcat's haben einen starken Schild und Armor-Repair. Es ist ebenfalls mit einer starken Sensor-Dampener-Aktivität zu rechnen! Nach der Zerstörung aller 3 Serpentis Madcats ist der Container zugänglich und die Eskalation ist beendet. Dabei erscheint folgenede Popup-Meldung: ''Killing rich kids may be lucrative, but when they have an army of hard core Guardian Angels to hold their hand like this, it can be a bit troublesome. These at least will have enough to talk about in their luxury clone bay tonight, wherever that may be. '' In Madcat's Stash können sich Coreli A-Type oder Shadow-Serpentis-Module befinden. Die anderen Strukturen droppen keinen Loot, Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec